Dr. Edward Richtofen
|-|Ultimis Richtofen= |-|Primis Richtofen= Summary Dr. Edward Richtofen is a German scientist in the Zombies storyline and also a playable character in the Zombies game mode. A psychopath with a desire for violence, he is often laughing maniacally when killing. He loves blood and death and thoroughly enjoys killing zombies and has a strange obsession for the spleen. He is a megalomaniac due to his plans on destroying the world with a zombie army which partly fails due to intervention from Ludvig Maxis. Post Moon he retains his insanity as the Demonic Announcer. After the Earth was destroyed he became focused in mending the Rift to eternally damn Samantha in the Aether world and to destroy Maxis once and for all as well as to partially repair the damaged Earth. In the Origins timeline, he is a part of PRIMIS, an ancient hero who fought in the Great War against the Apothicons, creatures who destroys every dimension and timelines, after the Great War, he wants to save every dimension and timelines from the Apothicons and make a safe world of the Children. As of Black Ops 4, he is working against Dr. Monty, in order to break the cycle once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with standard weapons, 9-B by himself with various explosives and more powerful firearms. 9-A with the Ray Gun, Unknown with pack-a-punched and other wonder weapons. High 6-A via Preparation. At least 2-C, likely higher with the Summoning Key Name: Edward Richtofen, Eddie, The Doc, The Butcher, Assistant, The German, Teddy Origin: Call of Duty: Zombies. Gender: Male Age: Late 50s at Original Timeline, Past 30s at Origins Storyline Classification: Human, German, Member of Group 935, Illuminati, PRIMIS Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Can use any weapon, no matter what time period it's from or how complex it is with incredible efficiency), Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerates from being hit by zombies constantly), Preparation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Keepers), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his powers via pack-a-punch and with various perks.) Resistance to Corruption (Unaffected by zombie bites), Biological Manipulation (Can breathe in spores in Zetsubou no Shima with only minor inconveniences, which is capable of mutating zombies into plant monsters called Thrashers), Poison Manipulation (Can breathe in Nova 6 gas and survive, which is capable of killing anyone who breathes the gas in 6 seconds), Fire Manipulation (Can tank flamethrower attacks from the Panzersoldat), Electricity Manipulation (Can tank electrical shocks from various sources including the Avogadro, and Soul Manipulation (As of The Giant, Richtofen lacks a soul.) |-|Pack-a-Punch= Statistics Amplification (Drastically increases the power and sometimes alters the abilities of various firearms and wonder weapons), Electricity Manipulation (Via Dead-Wire/Kill-o-Watt), Air Manipulation (Via Thunder Wall), Fire Manipulation (Via Blast Furnace/Fire Bomb), Mind Manipulation (Via Turned/Brain Rot), Ice Manipulation (Via Cryofreeze), Summoning (Via Fireworks) |-|Wonder Weapons= Energy Manipulation (Via the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II, Ray Gun Mark II-X, Y, and Z. All Ray Guns fire energy projectiles), Electricity Manipulation (Via Wunderwaffe DG-2, Dual-Wield Zap Guns, Staff of Lightning, Ragnarok DG-4, and Ray Gun Mark II-V. The Wunderwaffe, Zap Guns, and Staff of Lightning shoot projectiles of electricity, while the Ragnarok produces electricity and the Mark II-V fires a beam of electricty), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Ragnarok DG-4), Explosion Manipulation (Via Grenades, Monkey Bombs, Matryoshka Dolls, G-Strike, and Wrath of the Ancients), Air Manipulation (Via Thunder Gun and Staff of Wind. Both can fire powerful gusts of wind), Ice Manipulation (Via Winter's Howl and Staff of Ice. Both are able to fire blasts of ice), Fire Manipulation (Via Staff of Fire, and Gauntlet of Siegfried. The Staff can shoot blasts of fire while the Gauntlet of Siegfried utilizes a dragon for a flamethrower), Black Hole Creation (Via Gersch Device, Apothicon Servant, and the GKZ-45 Mk3. All are capable of creating black holes), Age Manipulation and Size Manipulation (Via the 31-79 JGb215. It reverts enemies into infant versions of themselves. It's also capable of shrinking objects), Radiation Manipulation (Via the Wave Gun), Mind Manipulation and Telekinesis (Via the Skull of Nan Sapwe. It is capable of hypnotizing and crushing enemies in mid-air), Summoning (Via the Quantum Entanglement Device, L'il Arnie, Gauntlet of Siegfried, Dragon Strike, and the Void Bow. The Q.E.D can summon random guns that fire in all directions. The L'il Arnie summons a tentacled monster that attracts and kills enemies. The Gauntlet of Siegfried can summon a baby Dragon that assists players. The Dragon Strike summons a Dragon to rain fire. The Void Bow opens a portal and summons skulls that will seek out and consume enemies), Acid Manipulation (Via the Acid Gat. Shoots a volley of acid projectiles that explode), Magma Manipulation (Via the Magmagat. Shoots a ball of magma in the ground), Homing Attack (Via Hell's Retriever. It will chase after enemies and will always return to the user), Healing (With Sehkmet's Vigor. Can revive downed teammates), Plant Manipulation (Via the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, fires an AOE blast that causes rapid plant growth in enemies), Transformation (Via Spider-Bait, can transform into a spider), Limited Weather Manipulation (Via the Storm Bow, and upgraded versions of the Staff of Wind and Ice. The storm bow produces a mini thunderstorm while the Staff of Wind and Ice produces a tornado and blizzard respectively), Earth Manipulation (Via the Fire Bow, generates volcanoes that trap and incinerates enemies), Ectoplasm Manipulation (Via the Wolf Bow, sends a ghost wolf that attacks and disintegrates enemies) |-|Perk-a-Colas= Statistics Amplification (With Juggernog, increases durability. With Double-Tap, increases fire rate and doubles damage of all bullet-based weapons. With Speed Cola, dramatically improves reload speed. With Ethereal Razor, dramatically increases melee damage. With Stamin-Up, dramatically increases stamina. Electricity Manipulation (With Electric Cherry, reloading will automatically produce an electric burst to protect players while reloading), Thread Manipulation (With Widow's Wine, unleashes spider-webs that ensnare the attacker), Regeneration (With Quick Revive, increases regeneration rate), Berserk Mode (With Dying Wish, upon health reaching 0, players enter a state where they are invulnerable to damage and gain unfathomably increased melee damage), Enhanced Senses (Death Perception allows players to see zombies through walls and blindspots), Explosion Manipulation and Resistance to it (With PhD Flopper, renders players immune to explosion and fall damage and can also produce an explosion by jumping from a sufficient height), Ice Manipulation (With Winter's Wail, unleashes a burst of ice whenever hit) |-|Gobblegums= Transformation (Via In Plain Sight, players can turn into zombies), Statistics Amplification (Via Sword Flay, players gain a 6x increase in melee damage), Teleportation (Via Anywhere But Here!, players can teleport to a random location), Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Via Danger Closest, negates explosive damage toward a player), Statistics Reduction (Via summoning Insta-Kill. Insta-Kills are stated to set all enemy health to 1), Fire Manipulation (Via Burned Out, releases a fire explosion whenever the player is hit), Electricity Manipulation (Via Pop Shocks, releases an electrical burst whenever the player is hit), Explosion Manipulation (Via Slaughter Slide, can send 2 explosive orbs via sliding), Death Manipulation (Via summoning Nukes and with Mind Blown. Nukes kill all enemies in the general location and Mind Blown instantly gibs the heads of all enemies in sight upon activation), Paralysis Inducement (Via Fear in Headlights, all enemies will freeze in place as long as their in eyesight), Time Stop (Via Killing Time. Stops time for 20 seconds, and any damage dealt to enemies during stopped time will mark them for death, and will be killed immediately upon time resuming progression), Statistics Amplification (Via Ephemeral Enhancement, can instantly Pack-a-Punch the current gun they're holding), Summoning (Via Fatal Contraption, summons a minigun) |-|Summoning Key= Reality Warping, Sealing (Was used to seal the Shadowman in Shadows of Evil, and later trapped Dr. Maxis inside it in Revelations), Summoning (Used to summon a gigantic Lovecraftian monster and called the Apothicon Forces into another dimension), Energy Projection (Was used to shoot energy at players), Hacking (Used to hack the computers in Der Eisendrache), Portal Creation (Used to open portals in Blood of the Dead), Dimensional Travel (Can transport users to any dimension), Telekinesis (with Summoning Key), Soul Manipulation (with Summoning Key, only before death), Time Manipulation (with Summoning Key) |-|Other equipment= Resistance to Reality Warping and Acausality (Type 1) with Blood Vials, Hellfire Manipulation with Wraith Fire (Produces blue flames that harm only the undead), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With the One Inch Punch, Richtofen can send Zombies flying into the distance), Acid Manipulation with Acid Grenade, Explosion Manipulation (via Grenades, Claymores, and Matryoshka Dolls), Fire Manipulation and Resistance to Fire Manipulation with the Guard of Fafnir (The Guard of Fafnir can fire blasts of dragon fire and negates fire damage to a player), Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, and Limited Forcefield Creation (The Ragnarok DG-5 passively releases large amounts of electricity while active and has the same gravity effects as the DG-4 does. When planted, it creates a force field of electricity that will instantly kill any who cross the line and revives any downed teammates if they are in the field), Soul Manipulation and Enhanced Senses with Spectral Shield (The Spectral Shield can suck out souls and users can see ghosts and other invisible objects by looking through the shield), Soul Manipulation with the Elemental Shard (Released every single soul from a zombie in Blood of the Dead with it), Cosmic Awareness (Via the Kronorium. Grants access to information about the Multiverse, dimensions, histories of artifacts, creatures, etc.) Attack Potency: Street level with varying firearms, Wall level physically, with various explosives, and more powerful firearms. (Can use the Annihilator without any difficulty, with the Annihilator being stated to be so powerful that it would break the arm of any non augmented soldier. Can send zombies flying with the one inch punch, comparable to Tank Dempsey who can crush skulls). Small Building level with the Ray Gun (In the main campaign, a world nearly devoid of element 115, the Ray Gun was capable of destroying tanks in one shot.), Unknown with pack a punched and other wonder weapons. Multi-Continent Level via Preparation (is capable of this with enough preparation.), At least Low Multiverse level, likely higher with Summoning Key Speed: Peak Human (Can run away from hordes of zombies, even Hellhounds, and much faster-running zombies.) Massively Hypersonic+ via Preparation (The missiles Richtofen can use can reach the moon in 30 seconds, which would make the missiles around Mach 1742.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry multiple firearms, a zombie shield, and much more without tiring.) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Comparable to Tank Dempsey, who managed to kill a zombie in Origins by smashing its skull. With the One-Inch Punch, Richtofen can send zombies flying.) Durability: At least Wall level (Can endure hits that generally kill average soldiers with ease; fought against the templar zombies, weaker zombies due to years of decay, yet strong enough to tear off a man's head.) Higher with Juggernog (Can take up to 5 hits from zombies, who can casually decapitate soldiers.) Stamina: Peak Human normally, much higher with Stamin-Up. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with various firearms and weapons, dozens of kilometers with the Elemental Shard (Affected all of Alcatraz Island), Low Multiversal using Summoning Key. Standard Equipment: Ragnarok DG-5, List of weapons (excluding WWII and Infinite Warfare), Gobblegums, the Kronorium, Blood Vials, Summoning Key (Before and during Revelations) Intelligence: Supergenius. Richtofen is recognized by many other characters in the series as one of the most brilliant minds in the multiverse. He has designed and built many impossibly advanced wonder weapons seen in the series and his works have proved vital to the creation of other impossibly advanced inventions. Richtofen possesses extensive mastery of all branches of science, ranging from biochemistry to quantum physics, and has claimed that he is able to build a particle accelerator from scratch. Along Dr. Maxis, he was able to invent time travel and later on figured out how to escape time paradoxes with the use of blood vials. Furthermore, Richtofen holds vast and intimate knowledge of the multiverse and has read through and memorized the Kronorium, which holds vast knowledge of the multiverse, dimensions, and the history of every single artifact, weapon, and entity that ever existed in the multiverse, as well as information about the entire zombies timeline ranging from Dimension 63 all the way to each individual Fracture. He was able to outsmart Dr. Monty, who also holds vast knowledge of the multiverse, and the Warden of Alcatraz, who had extensive preparation time and help from the Shadowman, whose intelligence is comparable to Dr. Monty. Weaknesses: Ultimis Richtofen is completely and utterly insane, being a delusional schizophrenic. Primis Richtofen still retains his sanity, however suffers from severe paranoia and has occasional 115-induced delusions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ragnarok DG-5:' A more advanced version of the Ragnarok DG-4 seen in Der Eisendrache. *'Gravity Slam:' Richtofen slams the DG-5 into the ground, flinging any enemy in range high into the air. *'Electrocute:' Once Richtofen clicks the Ragnaroks together, it passively releases large amounts of electricity that ensnare any enemies in close proximity. *'Power Plant:' Richtofen plants the Ragnaroks into the ground, creating a field of electricity that instantly kills any enemy that crosses the line and if downed players are in the field they will be revived. *'Blood Vials:' The Vials contain the blood from the Mob of the Dead crew, which grants Richtofen protection from temporal paradoxes and Reality Warping powers. * Summoning Key: The most ancient and powerful artifact in this and any another Dimension, which is capable of the following powers: **'Telekinesis:' Using gold-colored energy, can manipulate a body or multiple ones. **'Soul Preserve:' When a Death occurrs, the Key can save and preserve the body's Soul, however, this only works after the Death. **'Sealing:' Can trap beings inside it, ranging from humans such as Ludvig Maxis to powerful entities such as the Shadowman. **'Energy Blast:' Can fire beams of energy at enemies. *'Pack-A-Punched Abilities:' Not exactly an ability, but a variety of miscellaneous ones stemming from pack a punch, these include: **'Blast Furnace:' Makes the enemy burst into flames and can spread to other enemies. **'Fireworks:' Turns bullets into a firework projectile which summons a copy of the gun that shoots indiscriminately. **'Turned:' Mind controls the target, turning mindless enemies into allies. **'Dead Wire:' Much like the Wunderwaffle, it causes a chain of electricity which spreads throughout the enemies. **'Thunder Wall:' Releases a powerful blast of air not unlike the Thundergun. Gallery Origins_Richtofen_Bio_BO3_(1).jpg|Richtofen's bio in Black Ops 3 Edward_Richtofen_Yoji_Shinkawa_Poster_BO3_(1).jpg|Poster by Yoji Shinkawa Richtofen_Portrait_BOIII_(1).png|Ultimis Richtofen's portrait in Kino der Toten Ragnarok_DG-5_menu_icon_BO4.png|The Ragnarok DG-5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Activision